cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chris Hiris
Chris Hirris is a German Shepherd Dog who is a soldier in the Cornerian Army, and is one of the main supporting characters in the Star Fox series. As a Cornerian Marine, he fights in numerous fierce conflicts, and consistently helps the Star Fox Team in fighting in various battles and missions. History Chris was born and raised on Corneria, working various small jobs as he grew up. Eventually, Chris joined the Cornerian Army and excelled in his training, becoming a full Cornerian soldier. Once joining the military, he fights in various conflicts, with him fighting very heavily in the Hisiri-Chinien Conflicts. Here, Chris fights in multiple vicious battles and skirmishes on the jungle world of Chiniean and the desert world of Hisiri, fighting fiercely against Chinien and Hisiri defenses and forces in much vicious fighting in the jungles and deserts of the two worlds. Chris kept fighting in numerous battles on Chinien and Hisiri, and eventually, he and the Cornerians fight and crush the Chinien and Hisiri defenses and forces in much fierce fighting. During this time, he meets a Chinien cat named Li, a resident of Chinien, and they become involved in a romantic relationship. Eventually, Chris marries Li and they settle down together on Corneria. Chris becomes a captain in the Cornerian Army, and as such, he begins commanding troops in the field, leading them into battle. Chris fights in the Second Lylat Wars and helps battle the Venomian invasions of the Lylat lead by Gizar Veras, reuniting with Krystal. Chris fights in fierce battles on Mirilis, Firluna, Khilirihk, Hinaril, Merkener and Grippia, as He also fights to assault the Venomian city of Gallene, then fights to defend Corneria and fight off Venomian assaults. Chris then fights to defend Chorelis, with Chris fighting off Venomian assaults, then Chris fights to defend a Cornerian base. During the defense, Chris makes a last stand, and is shot, putting him in a coma, and he is taken to a Cornerian hospital to heal. Eventually, Chris recovers from his coma, and afterwards, he returns to serve the Cornerian Army. Chris keeps fighting in numerous more missions, like battling fiercely to defend Corneria from invading Chinien forces in a series of vicious battles and skirmishes, then he keeps fighting Chinien and Hisiri forces in vicious battles on Chinien, Hisiri, Hinaril, Khilirihk and Mirilis. He also fights in the Cerinian-Krieger War, fighting in fierce battles to help the Cerinians fight the Kriegers, and he fights to help defend Cerinia, and fights to defend Chorelis, Sauria and Corneria. He keeps assisting the Cerinians in fighting the Kriegers until the war is over and Krieger leader, Erich Kemmerich, is killed. Chris also saw heavy fighting in the Aparoid War, fighting on various worlds against the Aparoids in fierce battles. He also fights in fierce conflicts against the Venomian Remnants and the Silencers, fighting off their assaults, and he also fights in fierce battles and skirmishes against bandits, pirates and criminal bands, as well as helping fight the Cerinian Covenant. Chris continues serving the Cornerian Army as a soldier and helping the Cornerian forces and the Star Fox team, fighting in fierce conflicts and missions across the Lylat and defending the galaxy from different hostile forces and threats, mostly with Bill Grey at his side. Traits Appearance Chris is a handsome German Shepherd dog with brown and black fur. His brown fur covers his body while the black fur covers his muzzle and the front of his neck and torso. He has typical German Shepherd dog features, like triangular ears and a typical medium length muzzle of a dog. He has green eyes and his furry tail is brown running along the top and black running underneath. He has a slender, yet very fit and athletic build and he stands at medium height, and he is somewhat strong and muscular. Chris speaks in a youthful, yet mature voice with a masculine pitch. He mostly has a serious tone of voice and he usually has a serious or cheerful expression. Chris has one primary outfit throughout the series. * His primary outfit consists of his soldier uniform, as he wears a green camouflaged jumpsuit uniform, a grey short sleeved vest, grey knee high boots, grey fingerless gloves, a backpack, a supply belt and a Rebel pathfinder helmet. Personality Chris is a very feisty, tough and aggressive soldier who is also incredibly helpful and caring. He is shown to be a very fierce fighter who fights his enemies with vicious fury and is highly aggressive. As such, he will be very tough and harsh as well, and he is very strong, passionate and charismatic. Along with this, he is incredibly helpful towards others and he is very loyal and protective to his comrades, and he is very supportive of his friends. He is also very highly compassionate and has a very strong desire to help those in need, often risking his life to save others. He also displays a very friendly and playful side, often talking and joking with others, and acting friendly towards his friends, and he often expresses concern for his comrades and cares for them. Skills and Abilities Chris is a highly skilled, fierce and tough fighter. He is very strong and resilient in a fistfight, and he shows great skills in marksmanship, skillfully shooting numerous enemies when in the midst of a firefight. Along with his use of guns, Chris is a very strong and excellent hand to hand fighter, being very resilient in a fistfight, as well as wrestling an enemy over a rifle. While being very physically strong, he also has very high agility. Chris is also incredibly intelligent, and can come up with brilliant ideas and learn better ways to accomplish an objective. Relationships Bill Grey Chris and Bill are very good friends and they work very well together. The two of them are very helpful and supportive of each other, and they show a strong loyalty to each other. As such, they are very protective and caring of each other and often risk their lives to help one another. Chris and Bill most often work together on missions, fighting enemies alongside each other and helping each other in any way that they can, as well as constantly trying to protect each other. Krystal Hiris and Krystal are very good friends and they commonly help each other in any way they can. The two met in the Hisiri-Chiniean campaigns and have been close ever since. Krystal cares deeply for Hiris and she acts as a close sister towards him, giving him wise advice, showing concern for whenever he is in peril and just helping him as best as she can. Hiris shows great loyalty towards the vixen and the two work very well together in battle, and they greatly enjoy each other's company. Trivia Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animal Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Alien Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighter Category:Gunman Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Destroyers Category:Brutes Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rescuers Category:Homicidal Category:Neutral Category:Disciplinarians Category:Honorable Category:Optimists Category:Enforcers Category:Selfless Category:Vigilantes Category:Serious Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Gaolers Category:Guardians Category:Hard Workers Category:One Man Army Category:Determinators Category:Altruistic Category:Right Hand Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hunters Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Berserkers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Extremists Category:Assassin Category:Martyr Category:Normal Skilled Category:Recurring Category:Married or Parents